callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasquez
Lieutenant Vasquez was in charge of Sergeant Paul Jackson's 1st Force Reconnaissance platoon during the American-Middle Eastern war missions in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is easily recognized by his large stature, deep voice and plain helmet, featuring several tally signs and the number 28. He has what appears as years of experience in battlefield recon-tactics and direct action capability. He is a skilled Marine, as seen in his numerous engagements. He seems to have been with the special operations capable 1st Force Recon, for some time. He leads an entire squad on most if not all missions. He carries more equipment than the other Marines and is noticeably bulkier. He always uses an M16A4 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. He is also always carrying a W1200 Shotgun on his back though he never uses it and it is never available to the player (this is presumably a breaching Shotgun). He is killed in the nuclear explosion while evacuating in a transport Helicopter in the mission Shock and Awe. His corpse can be found during Aftermath. Vasquez is voiced by David Sobolov.http://www.thegamereviews.com/article-1320-David-Sobolov-Inside-The-Games-Interview.html Biography Initial assault Vasquez was a distinguished Marine during the war in the Middle East, and first appeared briefing his platoon on the seizure of Al-Asad. He fast-roped down from the Black Hawk helicopter and wasted no time approaching the target building with Private Massey. After clearing the building, Vasquez reported to HQ, and received new orders. Leading his platoon through the TV studio, he regrouped with SSgt. Griggs and his squad, and cleared the broadcasting room. Rescue and escort of War Pig Vasquez led his men to the aid of War Pig, caught in the bog inside the city. When ambushed, Vasquez immediately made quick orders to save his men, suppressing the building's gunners from the streets and dispatching Sergeant Jackson and Private Roycewicz to clear the building. After clearing the building, Vasquez ordered West (and later, Jackson) to neutralise tanks in order to reach Alpha company and War Pig. After Reaching the bog and defending War Pig for numerous minutes Vasquez deployed Jackson to neutralise a ZPU and allowed air support to clear out opposition. He then planned for the protection of the exposed sight until War Pig could be brought back into commission. Vasquez evidently took command of the remains of Alpha Six, and led War Pig, in addition to his unit, on the path through the city. While in the city the unit runs into heavy resistance from the Opfor. After they fought through the city which includes the destruction of an Opfor T-72 tank his squad was picked up by a Sea Knight and taken in pursuit of Al-Asad. "Rolling in with everything we've got" Vasquez's men remained aboard Outlaw-Two-Five, until they were deployed to rescue a forward recon team that had been pinned down. His men were successful, and they withdrew aboard Outlaw-Two-Five. As they made to flee the city in anticipation of a nuclear explosoin, "Deadly" Pelayo was shot down by a Stinger. Vasquez and his men quickly ran to her rescue. After she was safely retrieved, Vascuez and his men pulled back into the Sea Knight and continued their escape, but a nuclear blast went off. Vascuez roared a warning to his team. Death The Sea Knight crash killed Captain Pelayo and Sergeant Jackson, along with the rest of the team. However, during Jackson's emergence, Vasquez's body can not be specifically recognised like Pelayo's can. Given that 30, 000 troops were killed in the blast, Vasquez almost certainly died and his absence from Aftermath is likely to be an oversight on the behalf of Infinity Ward. Trivia *"Lock and load" appears to be Vasquez's catchphrase, as he says it numerous times. * Vasquez evidently has a lot of trust in Paul Jackson, deploying him solely for high risk, important tasks such as eliminating the ZPU. * He appears to be a very capable and respected field commander, organizing successful attacks, such as the rescue of Pelayo, and recovering from setbacks very quickly (such as the ambush at the beginning of "The Bog", and Private West's death). He reprimands Griggs for protesting about his orders. * Lt. Vasquez's W1200 shotgun has no stock, which is not seen on any shotgun in the game. * Vasquez's call sign is Red Dog, which he says several times to a communication officer. Griggs later calls another member of the unit Devil Dog, as the term Devil Dog is a nickname and term of endearment for U.S. Marines said by one Marine to another. * Vasquez has 38 tally marks and the number "28" on the front and back of his helmet. No official explanation has been given, but it has been theorized that one could possibly be the amount of kills he's made, and the other the amount of headshots he's given. * Vasquez is notably strong physically, as seen in the level "War Pig"", when a Marine is seen trying to push a large dumpster and can't, but the same dumpster is easily pushed with Vasquez' help. * Vasquez apparently took command of Alpha Six upon the mobility of War Pig, as he reports on the tank's behalf to command. This is quite likely, considering that there are no more than four members of the squad left. * Vasquez's helmet is a MICH TC-2000, used by the U.S. Army. However, all other Marines wear Lightweight Combat Helmets, yet his helmet is a MICH TC-2000 with the LWH chinstrap. This was likely overlooked by IW staff. * The name Vasquez may be a reference to the character of the same name from the movie Aliens. There are several references to Aliens throughout Call of Duty 4. * David Sobolov, the actor who voiced Vasquez, also voiced Shadow Company. * Vasquez, contrary to popular belief, is not actually found amongst the wreckage of the crashed Sea Knight. In fact, his body is nowhere to be found. This may be a developer oversight. References Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Marines